By the Will of Fate
by xoxlollipopxox
Summary: The Fates intervened. Percy Jackson was gone. Perseus, god of heroes, quests, and tides rises in his place. One day, Jason Grace woke up and was brought to a demigod camp. He learned two things. One: No one has heard from the gods in weeks. Two: A girl named Annabeth Chase is missing. And who exactly is the sea green eyed teenage boy that no one but Jason can see? Percabeth
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to Rick Riordan**

**Hi. My first PJO/HoO fanfiction.**

**Extended summary: Percy was made a god without his consent. Follows the Heroes of Olympus series. How would things have played out if Percy was a god? Instead of Jason and Percy being switched, it was Jason and Annabeth.**

**This is PercyxAnnabeth. But romance isn't the main focus though their relationship is important to the plot.**

**Other pairings may not follow the original book series, but most will (probably).**

* * *

_The last thing Percy saw before being swallowed by the blinding white light was the devastated expression on Annabeth's face._

It was probably the worst headache known to humankind… demigod kind. Or neither.

Percy sat up with a start and looked around. His hand automatically reached for Riptide, safely tucked away in the front pocket of his… toga? Do togas even have pockets?

"Percy."

He turned and met matching sea green eyes, "Dad?"

Poseidon's usual thirty year old's face looked to be that of a fifty year old's, worry lines creased his forehead. His bright eyes were shadowed with guilt and worry.

Percy's eyes widened as he glanced down at himself, "It's true…"

Poseidon nodded grimly, "I'm sorry son. I knew that you didn't want this."

"Godhood." Percy paused as he tried to take in this information, take in the fact that he was no longer a demigod, "Oh my gods. They made me into a god."

The shock faded as anger quickly replaced it.

"Why would they do that? _Why?_" Percy turned to his father, "How could you let them do this to me?"

Poseidon looked away, "It's an honor my son. The council had decided-"

"-They didn't even give me a choice!" Percy exclaimed, "Just, _boom_ and I'm a freaking god! I didn't even get a choice!"

The sea god's eyes sharpened, "I love you Percy, I really do. In my four millennia you are by far the greatest of my children. But this is an honor you should not disrespect it."

Percy laughed bitterly, "I don't want this honor."

Poseidon sighed, "We were going to give you a choice Percy. But-"

"-Zeus too proud for his _great _gift to be rejected?" Thunder rumbled loudly and Percy turned his face up to glare at the sky… ceiling more precisely.

"Percy." Poseidon said, a slight warning in his voice.

The newly turned god sighed, "What."

"We were going to give you a choice, but the fates intervened."

"Fates? As in the three creepy old ladies with an unhealthy fascination with knitting?"

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, them." Slight amusement colored his words.

All of the fight seemed to drain out of Percy. As much as Percy wanted to hold on to his childish grudges against the Olympians, there wasn't really a point. It was no one's fault. After all, no one, not even the king of gods, could sway fate.

"Alright."

"Alright…?" Poseidon echoed.

Percy turned and smiled grimly at his father, "Well yeah Dad. They _are _the fates you know? Can't really argue with that. Though I'm still not happy with this."

The sea god blinked a few times in surprise, perhaps the most astonished he has been in centuries.

"So am I going to live with you at the sea palace? Be part of your army?" Percy asked.

Poseidon pulled himself together and shot his son an affectionate and proud look, "As much as I would enjoy your company, no. The fates have deemed you the god of heroes, quests, and tides."

"The god of what?" Percy asked, "I get the tides stuff, but heroes and quests? Isn't that Apollo's thing?"

"Apollo's domain is prophecy not quests. Though they do intermingle." Poseidon answered, "As for heroes. Who better than the greatest hero of all time to be the god of heroes?"

Percy nodded halfheartedly, not sure how to react to that statement.

Poseidon ignored his son's obvious discomfort and pressed on, "Of course you would still retain the powers that you had as a demigod, after all, you are still my son. Other than that, you will gain the powers that every other god has, teleportation, changing appearance, and the like."

Percy was briefly cheered at the thought of how easy it would be to get from place to place now. Goodbye subways forever!

"Even better, because you're the god of heroes and quests, you are allowed to directly interfere with the lives of demigods, especially while they are on quests."

Even Percy's ADHD (surprisingly enough, godhood hadn't gotten rid of this) could not have stopped him from focusing all of his attention on his father's words, "I can actually help demigods that are on quests?"

The sea god nodded, "Yes. The fates have agreed that you are allowed to interact directly, and more, with demigods and mortals without any consequences, unlike the rest of us."

Pause.

"You're thinking about Athena's child."

Percy shot his father a half defiant, yet half guilty look, "So?"

Poseidon sighed softly, "You may pursue a relationship with her. But keep in mind, you are a god now. You will never age and you have many responsibilities."

* * *

Logically, Annabeth knew that he wasn't the same person anymore.

But he was just so _Percy_.

"Wise Girl?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I-… No. I can't do this Percy."

The blonde's heart twisted painfully when her eyes met his sad ones. Still sea green. But different. More powerful. Too powerful, even for a demigod child of the Big Three.

"Annabeth, you're not just my best friend." Percy said as he took a step closer.

Annabeth reflexively took a step back, "I know Percy, and I guess I wasn't exactly subtle about how… I feel. But you're a _god_ now."

"So? I'm still _me_. Too loyal, too reckless, too dumb."

"Not dumb."

"Fine. How about seaweed as brains?"

Annabeth felt a small smile twitch at the corner of her lips, but she quickly masked it. It was just too easy to fall back into mindless banter with Percy.

But Percy was gone. There's only Perseus now, the god of heroes, quests, and tides.

"Look, Annabeth." the newly made god said, "Just… give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

Annabeth closed her eyes, unable to make a decision with those pleading eyes boring into her.

She wanted to say yes. By the gods, she wanted to ignore all of the consequences and just say yes. But then what? What would happen after she said yes? They'll date, she'll be sent off on quests, she'll continue on as a demigod while he'll have duties as a god. Eventually she'll go to college, hopefully work as an architect in a famous firm, and then life goes on. She'll age, and she'll die. But he wouldn't.

There was really no end to this. No matter how she flipped the situation in her mind, it all leads to the same ending: heartbreak. For both of them.

In that moment, Annabeth wondered if this was how Percy felt when he had to choose between giving and withholding the cursed blade from Luke.

She was a daughter of Athena. She was _the _daughter of Athena.

_When in doubt, turn to logic._

Annabeth opened her eyes, decision made.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	2. Jason I

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to Rick Riordan**

**Thanks to all that fav/review/follow (ed)!**

**I wasn't sure how to format this story. But now I think i'm just going to go with a chapter a scene type of thing. This means that word count would only be around 1000-2000 per chapter.**

**Anything that 's not mentioned in the chapters would just follow the original series.**

* * *

Today was probably one of the worst days of his life. But then again, considering the fact that Jason Grace could only remember this one day of his life, it was a moot point.

As the son of Jupi-no-_Zeus_ lay awake in Cabin One, he recounted all of the important things that had happened today.

First he had woken up on a bus full of strangers. One of them was apparently his girlfriend, the other was his best friend. Honestly, Jason wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Sure, Piper McLean was a nice enough girl, extremely pretty, and for the few hours that Jason had actually known her, he liked her well enough. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was betraying someone.

Then, there was Leo Valdez. For the life of him, Jason couldn't understand how they were best friends, even fake ones. They were just too different. But then, as with Piper, Jason also liked him after spending a few hours in his presence.

Girlfriend and best friend issues aside, there were even more pressing matters.

If Jason had to choose, he'd bypass the Dylan drama, hell, even the part where he and Piper had almost went splat at the Grand Canyon. It all really went downhill –okay, so not _that_ bad- when Clarisse La Rue, the scary daughter of Ares, had shown up and held the three of them at spear-point as they were forced to get into the chariot driven by the equally scary son of Iris.

After being practically kidnapped and hauled across the country to Long Island, New York of all places, they were yet again bitch slapped by another revelation.

They were demigods.

Though it kind of worried Jason how incredibly unsurprised he was when the camp full of kids and teenagers wearing orange told him that.

Well, at least Leo freaked out enough for more than a battalion of people.

After that, some sort of War Council was called and the three were –thankfully- ditched by Clarisse.

They were promptly handed over to some other demigods as they were introduced to the world of Greek gods and Camp Halfblood.

Within an hour, Jason had figured out the two most important things going on at this camp.

First, the Greek gods have stopped communicating with their kids, nothing, zilch, nada.

Apparently this silent treatment was a big deal, but Jason couldn't help but feel that no active communication with the gods was part of the norm… strange.

Second, a girl named Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and the unofficial leader of the demigod camp had mysteriously disappeared three days ago.

As far as Jason could tell, everyone thinks that she had been kidnapped.

According to most of the campers, people like Annabeth Chase don't just disappear, after getting a spotty crash course on her "resume", Jason could see why. Almost a decade at camp, head of the Athena cabin since she was eleven, probably one of the smartest and deadliest demigods produced in the last few decades, and a key player in the second Titan war only months before…

Quoting the wise words of Leo Valdez: "Hey man, badass demigods like that don't just go poof."

The fifteen year old sighed before kicking off his blankets and getting out of bed. There wasn't really a point in trying to sleep, what with so much going on in his head.

Disregarding the absent warning of not being out after curfew, Jason threw caution to the wind and cracked open the large door and slipped out of Cabin One. Not bothering to give the statue of hippie Zeus a second glance.

Jason stood in the shadows of the ridiculously fancy porch for a few minutes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, cool, New York night. He briefly contemplated going back into the cabin to grab a jacket before discarding the idea, for some reason, the biting cold cleared his mind.

Stepping off the porch, he aimlessly wove through the neat rows of cabins, careful not to make any loud sounds. One cabin especially caught his attention.

Cabin Sixteen. The outside was done in various shades of blue; a few hues of green dabbled here and there. It reminded Jason of a small beach house, similar yet different from the Poseidon cabin. The whole place had an air of casual confidence. Just staring at the cabin made Jason feel more relaxed and strangely at peace. On both sides of the decent sized white wooden door was a carving of a lion. Obviously it was this god's sacred animal. Although Jason couldn't recall ever having heard of a lion as a god's sacred animal, it somehow felt right.

This feeling was familiar. New, but strangely familiar. Where had he ever come across this before?

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Jason started at the voice coming from his right, body tensing to defend himself.

"Whoa, relax, kid, it's just me." A boy looking to only be a year or two older than Jason stood next to him, both hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

"Pluto! Don't do that!" Jason blurted out. But he relaxed as he took in the faded orange Camp Halfblood shirt and leather necklace with a string of beads –five to be precise- that the boy was wearing.

The teenager laughed as he ran a hand through his raven hair. Jason noted how the sound was empty and tinged with worry.

"Interesting word choice."

Jason shrugged. For some reason, he felt more comfortable using the Roman names of the gods.

"So…" Jason trailed off. It's not like he was an expert with talking to random strangers in the dead of night that most likely has the ability to kill Jason with a well-placed stab, judging by the years he has been here –cue bead necklace-.

The boy shrugged, mirroring Jason's motion from mere minutes before, "Annabeth designed that." He said as he nodded in the direction of Cabin Sixteen, "Well she basically designed all of the new cabins here."

"Annabeth Chase?" Jason clarified, "The one that disappeared right?"

"Yeah." the boy's voice was soft.

Jason mentally added "extremely talented architect" to his mental list of: _The Amazing Annabeth Chase_.

Jason wasn't sure how to continue this rapidly becoming awkward conversation. Clearly this person knew Annabeth, and judging by his sad sea green eyes, her disappearance must have shaken him a lot, the two must have been pretty close.

"I- Uh… I'm sorry. About her… you know."

The boy's face flickered with slight amusement, "You shouldn't be, kid. It's not like it's your fault."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, "Uh… so who's cabin is this?"

"The god of heroes, quests, and tides." The boy answered absently as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Clearly, this person had a bad case of ADHD.

"Heroes, quests, and tides?" Jason echoed, "Pers-"

"-Names have power, kid." The boy interrupted before Jason could finish.

"Right. Sorry."

"Jason?"

Said boy spun around, towards the new voice, a female one.

"Who are you talking to?" Piper asked as she stepped towards him.

Jason glanced behind him and was surprised to find the raven haired boy gone.

"That b-… no one."

Piper smiled at him and rolled her eyes, Jason's breath caught in his chest. Fake girlfriend or not, there was no denying that there was something about Piper McLean that drew Jason to her.

"Okay Jase. Whatever you say." The girl sang as she came to a stop beside Jason, "Wow. Nice cabin."

"Yeah." The blond boy answered, quickly pressing down the strange fluttering feeling he got when Piper had called him 'Jase'. The nickname was foreign; clearly no one had called him that in the past.

The boy turned his attention back to Cabin Sixteen, ignoring the Piper induced butterflies and brushing all thoughts of the strange raven harried boy from his mind.

"Cabin Sixteen." Piper read as she caught sight of the number carved on to the door of the cabin, "Whose cabin is this? One of the water gods'?"

"Kind of. It's the god of heroes, quests, and tides'."

Pause.

"Jason… I'm no expert at being a demigod. But I do know my Greek mythology." Piper stated slowly, "There's no god like that."

"He's newer." Jason replied immediately, as if he had answered this question many times.

He shared a startled look with Piper.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know where that came from…"

Piper's eyes softened, "It's okay. C'mon, let's go back to our cabins. We should probably get some sleep."

Jason nodded.

Before he and Piper began picking their way through the maze of cabins, he threw one more glance back at Cabin Sixteen. He could've sworn that he saw the same teenager sitting on the porch steps of the cabin, fiddling with a ballpoint pen. But on second glance, the teenager wasn't there.

* * *

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	3. Percy I

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to Rick Riordan**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Percy didn't think he had ever been this popular with the gods before. Hell, even after saving Olympus –saving the world basically- didn't earn him this much attention.

Ever since Hera had been godnapped and Zeus had closed Olympus off, none of the gods, minor or major, could get in contact with their children.

Except for Percy.

As the god of heroes, he couldn't just stop interacting with the demigods; c'mon, it was basically his job to meddle with their lives. His domains of power include Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. Percy could still remember the near heart attack he had gotten when he was introduced to Lupa and the Roman demigods, seriously, if it weren't for his dad's quick actions, he would've blown up Mount St. Helens… again.

Speaking of Roman demigods, Percy glanced at the large mirror in his Quest Chamber.

It seems like Artemis had done what she had promised. She had gotten her brother to pass on a quest through the Oracle of Delphi for the three new demigods.

"Perseus."

Percy whirled around, instinctively going on defense even though logically, he knew that he was in the safety of his beach house-like palace (Annabeth's design of course) on Olympus.

Beside him, his pet lion –now wasn't that a pleasant surprise when he found out that the fates had gifted him the lion as his sacred animal- growled threateningly at the intruder.

"Down, Puppy." Percy commanded before dropping down to one knee, bowing in respect, "Lady Artemis."*****

"Interesting name."

Percy smiled sheepishly, head still bowed. What can he say? He had always wanted a puppy –Mrs. O'Leary was already fully grown when Percy got her, doesn't count- .

An auburn haired girl that looked to be around twelve years old graced him with a small smile of approval, "Child, the quest has been successfully passed on."

Here, the goddess caught sight of the large mirror behind Percy, "How peculiar. Perhaps I should get one of those." She said as she moved closer to examine the reflective surface. But it wasn't exactly reflective since the mirror was currently showing a group of familiar demigods gathered around a ping pong table arguing. To the right of the closely clustered group, three demigods, one girl and two boys that seems to be around fifteen years old, shifted around uncomfortably.

Percy rose from his kneeling position and turned so that he can examine the scene with Artemis, "I'm still pissed that Hera intervened."

Artemis hummed, "I suppose it is rather irritating, having another god intrude upon your domain."

Percy huffed, "I can't believe she actually went and did that! Mixing the Greeks and the Romans, seriously?"

"Quite." The silver eyed goddess said, "There will be serious consequences to her actions, do you understand Perseus?"

"Erm…"

Artemis sighed, "You would think godhood would perhaps improve your thought process, or at least your articulation. How have you survived as a demigod?"

"…Annabeth?"

"Men." Artemis muttered, but Percy was proud to say that he did not detect any malice behind her words.

"As I was saying," the moon goddess continued, "By merging the Roman and Greek demigods together, Hera will also bring our Greek and Roman personas together. This would severely incapacitate-"

"-basically we're all gonna get MPD, like, the really bad kind."

Percy briefly wondered what the point of having a nice _personal_ palace on Olympus was if gods and goddesses were just going to pop in whenever they pleased. But the minor god couldn't help but grin at Apollo's sudden appearance. He had always liked the sun god.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Artemis scowled.

Apollo flashed her a blinding smile –seriously, even with Percy's godly eyes, he still had to blink a few times to get rid of the black spots that appeared in his vision-, "Hiya baby sis" –cue silver laser beams from eyes- "don't be rude. It's not like this is your place. I can be here right Perce?"

Percy hastily took a step back, away from the twins. This was one conversation that he did _not_ want to get involved in.

Apollo made a face at him, "Traitor."

Artemis shot her brother a disdainful look, "He is but a smart man. Rare, as current company shows."

Percy was tempted to point out that not thirty minutes earlier, Artemis had been questioning how he had survived his years as a demigod due to his… poor thought process. Well, you gotta pick and choose your battles.

Apollo pouted at his sister before his face quickly became serious, "What Arty" –another glare- "said is true, when our _lovely_ stepmother switched Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase" –Percy flinched a little at her name- "she had set in motion what would eventually lead to the gods' having conflicting personalities, Greek and Roman sides fighting for dominance… except for you."

"Because I'm a newer god?"

Percy tried not to be _too_ smug when Artemis raised an assessing eyebrow at him. Hopefully she's upping his smartness level in her brain.

"Yup!" Apollo said, "The newest god before you was around two millennia ago, so you're the only one that's safe from this Multiple Personality Disorder thing 'cause your Roman and Greek side are the same."

"Wait, what about the gods that only has one persona? The purely Roman and purely Greek gods?"

Yeah, Percy can definitely see his smartness level rising in Artemis' brain.

"They won't get MPD, obviously," Apollo answered, "But they will be… weaker. Most gods have both a Roman and a Greek form, so if a god only has one persona, than he or she is kind of like half a god you know?"

No, Percy did not know, but he'll just take Apollo's word for it.

"Is that boy riding a dragon?" Artemis suddenly asked, voice filled with astonishment.

Percy and Apollo turned to look at the large mirror, now depicting Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez riding a dragon out of the grounds of Camp Halfblood.

Percy absently shoved Puppy away from him. The large lion whimpered dejectedly before loping away to sprawl on the large sofa in the middle of the room.

Percy didn't pay his pet any attention, too focused on the scene in front of the mirror. He had to admit, he was very much impressed. He had never gotten a chance to ride a dragon before. Hmm…

"I don't know much about him. Jason right?" Apollo said.

"Jason Grace." Percy recited, voice distant, powerful, "Fifteen years old, Son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, trained by the wolf goddess Lupa, member of the Fifth Cohort, Defeater of the Titan Krios, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, currently labeled missing in Camp Jupiter."

Pausing to only take a breath, Percy continued, "Piper McLean, fifteen years old, daughter of Aphrodite, daughter of actor Tristan McLean"- Apollo jumped up and down like a fangirl- "Charmspeaker, juvenile criminal record for stealing… mostly cars."

Percy only heard Artemis mutter something about how convenient it would be if she had a Hunter that could steal cars before his recitation began again.

"Leo Valdez, fifteen years old, Son of Hephaestus, fire wielder, encountered both Hera and Gaea at a young age, runaway."

Percy finally stopped and shook his head.

"Day-umn!" Apollo exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

Artemis nodded slowly in agreement, "Quite a useful skill Perseus."

The minor god groaned, "Sometimes it goes on overload, this thing… wait. You guys can't do this?"

Both gods shook their heads.

"Nah, our kids think that we can read their thoughts and know everything and stuff," Apollo said, "But we don't, we can't. The fates don't allow us to stalk our kids _all_ the time."

"That is true." Artemis agreed, "Most of what we know about the demigods come from gossip among the gods."

"…"

"Do keep this quiet, Perseus."

"… Right, yeah. Sure."

Apollo nodded enthusiastically, "That's why this mirror thing you have is _awesome_! You can see what the demigods are doing without the old hags getting in your way! In fact, that's why you're probably the awesome-est god right now 'cause you can stalk demigods without getting in trouble!"

"Brother!" Artemis admonished, annoyance clear on her face.

Apollo ignored her, "Well, actually I'm the most awesome god, duh. But you're probably second."

Percy nodded halfheartedly. He had never realized exactly how many restrictions the fates put on the gods when it comes to demigods.

"We are getting off topic here _boys_."

_Great_, Percy thought with amused exasperation,_ now I've been degraded to 'boy' status._

"Right-o" Apollo said as he flopped down on a large comfy sofa in the center of the room. Puppy made a soft growling sound as his sleep was disrupted by the movement.

"You guys do know that my access to demigods and mortals are more limited now that Zeus closed off Olympus right?"

"Yes, we are aware." Artemis said, "But out of all of the gods, you still have, by far, the most access."

"One."

"What?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Because of Zeus' limitations, I can only directly communicate with one demigod right now."

"And you have chosen my lieutenant's brother." Artemis stated.

"Why not the hot blonde girl?" Apollo said brashly.

Percy shot him a chilling glare, "Don't call her that."

Apollo shrank back at the combine glares of Percy and Artemis, "Sorry, sorry. You know I won't make a move on her." The sun god said meekly.

"It's fine." Percy sighed, "I wanted to. If I could choose only one demigod to communicate with, of course I would choose Annabeth, but-"

"-but you cannot find her." Artemis finished, "No doubt because of Hera's interference."

"Yeah." Percy shrugged, "Anyways, Jason Grace is a great demigod, will be even greater after this."

The twins shot him questioning looks, but Percy didn't respond. He didn't know what the Son of Jupiter would do, but his 'god of heroes' instincts was telling him that Jason Grace would be great. So far, these instincts had not failed him.

"'Kay, none of the gods can do much right now." Apollo said, "But baby sis and I will help you, as much as we can."

"Yes." Artemis agreed, "If possible, please look out for my hunters."

"Of course, milady." Percy answered.

With a curt nod, Artemis disappeared in a soft silver light, leaving behind silvery dust.

Apollo scoffed, "Show off."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Aw, get lost, man."

The sun god stuck his tongue out at him before disappearing in, once again, a hot, blinding flash of gold.

Percy swore under his breath when the large sofa caught on fire. Puppy growled as he jumped up from his seat and moved away from the burning sofa.

"Bitch did it on purpose." Percy muttered as he waved his hand and the fire was doused by a stream of water.

He considered repairing the sofa with his godly powers but decided not to risk it. He still wasn't any good at conjuring objects.

* * *

*** Even though Percy's a god, he's a minor one, he's still going to pay his respects to a major god (he's more casual with Apollo since they're closer)**

**What do you guys think about Percy's pet?**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


End file.
